The present invention relates to cooling fan shrouds and more particularly to cooling fan shrouds for use in axial-flow fan assemblies to cool engines.
A typical cooling fan assembly for drawing air through one or more heat exchangers includes a fan, a motor for driving the fan, and a shroud. The shroud serves at least three purposes: a) supporting the motor and fan, b) attaching the assembly to the heat exchanger, and c) guiding the cooling air from the downstream face of the heat exchanger into the fan.